In Her Eyes Moonlight
by GothicVampKitten
Summary: Josh has been killed and the guy is now going after Beth. MickBeth Fluff! Hope that the story is better than the summary. Rated for extra sensitive people. There will be some violence and death later on in the story.
1. I'm so sorry

In Her Eyes

_Italics are Mick's voice overs_

_I'm a vampire. I have been ever sense my ex-wife, Coraline, turned me on our wedding night sixty years ago. Because of this, I have senses normal humans don't. Twenty years ago, I took a case that changed my life. I've stayed close to her if she ever needed my help. Lately, I've needed hers. Holding her in my arms it almost feels like we can be together, but I know that that's impossible. For that to happen, she would have to be a vampire too. That's the single thing that would make my life unbearable._

"Mick!" Beth yelled through the door. "Oh Mick, please, open the door!" She continued to bang on his front door, frantic to get in to him. Mick St. John walked over and opened the door to his apartment. He didn't move to hide the cup of A+ on the counter of his kitchen island, she already knew about it.

Beth Turner practically fell into the apartment when the door opened because of the weight she had been putting on the door. Mick helped her up, and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Mick, you were right! I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I just couldn't believe it. Oh, Mick, I'm so sorry!"

She started sobbing into his chest like a little girl. The two of them just stood there. Beth sobbing, Mick comforting her as best he could. After a long while, Beth pulled back and her and Mick locked eyes.

_They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. I know this to be true, having seen eighty years of proof. This time it was different. It was like I never needed to look at her in the eyes to see her soul. She wore it on her outside, and that's what made her so beautiful. Her soul was delicate though. She had put up so many walls over the years to keep from getting hurt again; it was hard to get in. Beyond those, though, she was still the six-year-old girl I saved twenty years ago. I knew that her walls were cracking and she was scared. That's why she came to me._

Mick guided Beth over to the couch and they sat down. "Beth," He started, "I don't blame you, it was just a little unexpected." Beth was still sniffling and said, "I just didn't expect it. If anything, I would have thought that he would come after me." "He did." Mick said. "He went after the thing that you're most attached to, that's the worst thing anyone can do."

After a while, Beth got up and walked toward the door. "I'm glad to know that you'll always be here for me. Just call if you ever want or need anything. Maybe, if you want, I'll even start stocking your drink over at my place." Mick chuckled and Beth relaxed some. "And you should know by now that all you ever have to do is yell and you know I'll be there. Oh, and by the way," Mick added as an after thought, "it's A positive." Now it was Beth's turn to chuckle. She opened the door halfway. "Well, thanks, for everything. It means a lot to me to know that you care so much." Mick got up, walked over to her, and said, "Glad I could help. Hey, if you ever want to help on a case, feel free. I could use your help sometimes." Beth smiled. She hesitated for a while, then gave Mick another small smile and disappeared down the hallway.

Mick exhaled slowly, a sigh of relief. It wasn't because he was glad she left, no, far from it. No, Mick St. John had sighed because of the extent of willpower he had to exert not to kiss her. The sigh was also for the fact that he knew he couldn't. He sullenly walked back to the counter and got his cup.

He spent the rest of the day doing nothing in particular. It wasn't until that night when he was watching Beth on her internet show, Buzzwire. Suddenly, he felt tense and panicked. He heard one scream in his head: "Mick!"

A/N: Sorry if you don't like it. It isn't that good yet. Please no flames! But review! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. In My Head

In Her Eyes

_Sorry, I forgot the disclamer. I don't own any of this except for what I do, an dif you watch Moonlight you should know what that is. There we go. Vampire soliderary, Rah, Rah, Rah, and all that. Ok, here we go._

_He heard one scream in his head: "Mick!"_

Mick's head popped up and he heard a faint whimper. He flew out of his door and down the steps. He ran the rest of the way to her apartment and flung open the door. "Beth!" He yelled, "Beth?" No answer. He went into the bedroom, and he saw what he dreaded to see.

There was blood all over the sheets, the pillows, and the carpet. Mick felt his vision blurring and remembered he needed to breathe. Once he regained his composure as best he could, he breathed in and closed his eyes as if savoring the smell of a home cooked meal.

There had been much struggle, violence, and bloodshed. Mick opened his eyes and they fell upon a single brass object: a shell casing. Mick walked over and picked it up. He could see the bullet fly out of the barrel of the gun toward Beth. He saw her twist at the last possible moment, and the bullet hit her in the shoulder instead of the head: the bullet's intended target. Mick's eyes snapped open. She might still be alive! He knew he had to find her now. He tried to follow her scent, but after he got outside the front door, there was nothing.

She must have been kidnapped. He said to himself. "Mick." He heard her voice say, same as the scream and the whimper, but only softer, weaker. "Beth! Beth, where are you?" He asked aloud. "Mick. Mick, help me, I need you." Why am I hearing her in…my…head….

'Beth?' He asked, trying to connect with Beth's mind like she was with him. "Mick!?" Her voice sounded stronger now. "Beth! Is that you? Are you okay?" Mick felt her wince as she moved. "My shoulder hurts, but other than I'm fine. My shoulder, I

was-" "Shot, I know." Mick interrupted. "I was already at your apartment. You're lucky you moved, otherwise it would have hit you right in the head.

Beth moved again, followed by another wince and a sharp intake of air. "Beth, I need to know where you are." "I don't know," she answered. "It looks like some sort of warehouse. All I know is that the men are his henchmen. I heard his name, but then one of them yelled at the other, I think his name was Dan or Damian, to be quiet before I heard."

"And you don't know what type of car they took you in?" Mick asked. "Well, no, but they did say that they needed to get gas, so they stopped at Ari's Mini Mart. I don't think that they had any money on them." Mick was already running and he finally got to the place he was going. He hit the elevator button and went all the way up.

"Rider!" Mick snapped before he even walked though the door to Josef's apartment. Rider jumped in his seat and excited out of the site he was looking at. "I didn't do it!" He said, way too fast. He looked up at Mick. "Where's your hot reporter friend?" Mick glared at him. "Okay, not a good time to ask that then." He reasoned.

"Mick, what's your problem?" Josef asked. "They have her. They took her about a half hour ago. I tried to follow her trail, but they had put her in an SUV or something like that. Now you," He said looking at Rider, "I need you to get up a register of all gas bought with a credit card at Ari's Mini Mart within the last 45 minutes."

Mick fell onto the couch behind where he was standing. "I have to find her." He said, eyes staring strait ahead, as if just by focusing on the one spot in the air hard enough, Beth would be there.

"Got 'em!" Rider said. Mick jumped up and ran to see the screen. 'Beth?' He asked, contacting her. 'Mick? What is it?' 'Does the name Michelle Barber sound familiar?' 'No, not at all' Beth replied. Mick checked the list again. 'What about Dan Rebnak?' he asked. 'Well, I told you that whoever it was told a Dan or Damien to shut up, so it must be him!'

Mick nodded. "Trace that to a cell phone and activate the GPS unit in it, and send me the signal." Mick told Rider. "Wait, how do you know it's him?" Rider asked, bewildered. "Never mind, just do it." He answered. "Just get the signal to me so I can find her." With that, Mick dashed out the door, down the elevator, and out the front door.

Rider sat there, bewildered, but did as he was told all the same. He had learned not to question vampires. Josef, however, was not so easily wavered. How would Mick have known which one was the guy? There were at least a dozen people on that list who had bought gas with a card. Apparently, there were some things even Josef didn't know about Mick.


	3. Beth, I'm here

In Her Eyes

_Ok, sorry all about the long pause, but my Grandfather is in the hospital and coming home, but he will require 24/7 supervision and he has no computer. Please try to be understanding as I will not know when I will be able to update. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favorites and alerts I have been getting. Passes out cyber sweets Well, here's the next chapter! _

_Apparently, there were things about Mick that even Josef didn't know._

Mick was driving down the road out to the main street when his cell phone beeped. He picked it up, looked at the signal Rider had patched through, and immediately relised where Beth was. He pulled a U-Turn in the street and spen down in the opposite direction. Some one laid on their horn, but it sounded far off to Mick, for he was too worried about Beth for anything else to matter.

'Beth,' Mick called in his head. 'Beth, I know where you are. Rider got me a GPS lock on the guy, Dan.' Mick waited a moment for her reply. There was no answer. 'Beth? Beth! Beth, are you there?!' 'Mick,' came her weak reply, 'Mick, please, help me.' 'Hang on, Beth, I'm almost there.' Mick pushed the gas petal down as far as it would go and turned a corner. He drove down a little further and took a quick left down an alleyway. He stopped in front of an old abandoned factory and jumped out of the car.

He ran to the front of the building and jumped up to the roof. He looked down through the window and saw three men. There were two younger ones, about 20's or early 30's, and one older man, about in his 40's. He looked to the left and saw Beth. His heart sank. She was laying on a few threadbare blankets, probably found in the backroom of the factory. They were covered in blood, just like the bed sheets.

'Beth' Mick said, imploringly, 'Beth, please, stay with me got a few more moments. I'm here Beth. I'll help you. You just need to hold on, Beth. Please, for me." "Mick?" Beth said weakly aloud. All three men looked toward Beth, and Mick took the opportunity of distraction.

Mick crashed through the glass window and all three men looked in his direction. The two younger men ran toward him, and Mick kicked the first one, knocking him out. The second man grabbed Mick's wrist, and Mick grabbed him by the shirt with the other hand and threw him against the pillar. He slid down, not moving. Mick looked ahead and saw the one person reponsible for this. He hadn't moved since Mick crashed in.

"You." Mick snarled. "How dare you." The man did not back down, he merely laughed. Mick had his hand around the man's throat in less then a second. The man still looked calm and cool, but his eyes gave away the true fear that he felt. "I will kill you," Mick said, dangerous and low, "and not loose one moment of sleep over it."

"Mick?" He heard a weak voice say. Mick wanted to turn his head, but he knew better. "We decided to let her bleed to death; thought it would be fun to watch." That was all Mick could take. Mick turned the man's neck until he heard a sickening snap and crack. The man droppen to the floor and moved no more.

"Mick? Mick, are you there?" He heard Beth say. Mick raced over to where she lay. "Beth! Are you okay?" "Mick, is that you?" She said, weakly. "Yes Beth, it's me. Are you okay?" He repeated. "Turn me." She said. "What?!" Mick said, cut off guard. "Turn me, Mick." She repeated. "But why?" Mick said, bewildered. "I want to - I need to be with you." Mick stopped.

_One of my life altering decisions, and this had to be it. Both choices I couldn't live with. I knew what I wanted to do, but I also knew that I couldn't. Through the years, I have learned a thing or two. You can't always listen to your heart in these situations. Beth is a different case then most though. Still, I don't trust myself with her. This is exactly what I feared would one day happen_.

"Beth, I - I can't. I can't do that to you." "Mick," she said, struggling to make him understand everything with time running out. "I've wanted this ever since I took the Black Crystal. It made me relise what I really wanted. There's nothing else in my life. There hasn't been for a long time, save for you. Please Mick, it will save my life." "And ruin it!" Mick argued. "Beth, I just can't." "Mick, please, turn me." Mick gulped_. She really wants this. I just don't know why she would_. "I won;t be in pain then. I know that you wouldn't be able to stand it if I died_." Boy is that true. She knows me too well. Both choices would kill me inside, and I don't want to have to choose. I know what I have to do, though, even if it is against all my better judgements. _

"Fine." Mick said. "I'll do it." He gulped. "Do you know everything that will happen though? Are you sure you're ready for this?" "Yes." She replied, desperate. Mick leaned in, hesitated a while and drew back. "Are you sure?" "Mick." She pleaded. Mick nodded, went to her neck, hesitated again, and bit.

He felt her jerk, then relax. She was nearly out of blood anyway, so he withdrew and bit down on his own wrist, letting her drink from it. He had never known the feeling first hand, happening to him. He had never turned anyone before, and he wasn't at all glad that it had to be Beth. The feeling though, was nothing like he expected. It wasn't like being bitten in the neck. It was actually somewhat enjoyable. Like a border between pleasure and pain.

Mick felt Beth go completely limp against him. He looked at her: her eyes were closed. "Beth? Beth! BETH!" He yelled louder each time. He tried to find a pulse, but there wasn't one. He shook her, trying to get her to respond. Much to Mick's dispair, nothing happened. Beth was dead.

_A/N: Just so you know, this is not the last chappie. I still have a few more up my sleeve, or in my book, however you want to say it. Um, Happy Holidays, Happy New Years, hope you spend it with the ones you love, hope you all have a prosperous new year, and Auld Lang Sign._

_**Vampire Solidarity, Rah Rah Rah, all that.  
**_


	4. Beth

In Her Eyes

BETH WAS DEAD

"Beth. Beth." Mick kept repeating over and over, feeling the wetness of his tears run down his face, drop after drop, running down his cheeks in tracks. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her unmoving chest. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, sobbing for Beth, and for him being so late. _Curse the ones who say that vamps have it easy, until they know what it's like, seeing your loved ones around you die, having the power to keep them with you forever, but not th emorality. Then, with the ones you do try to keep with you because, even if they are only in the next room, you can't seem to think strait, everything goes horribly horribly wrong. 'Why Beth? Why, why, why!?'_

"Uugh." Mick moaned. "Why am I always the one that gets left behind and curs-" "Ugh!" a more forceful moan came. 'Let him kill me.' Mick thought. 'Let him kill me, let him kill me. I have nothing else to live for now. I failed her again, and it cost her her life.

"Ugh, Mick? Mick, where are you?" Mick's eyes snapped open and his head left Beth's chest. "Beth?" Mick asked hopefully, bringing his face up to hers. Her eyes fluttered and opened. "Beth!" Mick yelled, hugging her tightly; never wanting to let go. He finally released her and backed away a little.

"How do you feel?" He asked, concerned. "A little weak, but my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore. I know I lost a lot of blood, so that might be why I feel weak."

_Blood. "One of the things that every living creature needs to survive. Now, it's the only thing she would live off of, and it's all my fault. Never again will she be able to taste any human food, none of her extra spicy chicken, nothing._

Beth tugged on Mick's arm, bringing him back out of his thoughts, and Mick helped her up. "It's not your fault. I told you to. You couldn't just let me die like that." "Yea, I couldn't, but, well, I just, I'm so sorry, Beth." Mick said. "Well, I know you're not, but I - I'm glad you did." Beth said honistly. "I know what I have to do now. I know everything I need too. All I can say is that it's a good thing I've still got you around." Mick picked his head up and looked at Beth. "Really?" he asked uncertainly. Beth nodded back. Mick heaved a sigh, and Beth smiled.

She went to take a step towards Mick, and stumbled. Mick reached out to grab her when she fell, but she didn't. He looked at her, puzzled, and she stood back up strait again. "See," she said, grinning, "I knew you would always be there for me no matter what it was for." Mick smiled in spite of himself. She was wise and clever beyond her years, of this he had been sure for years.

"And just think," she continued, "now I can do that cool vampire jumping thing, I can pretty much disappear like you, oh boy! This is _so _neat!"

Mick forced a smile, but worried about her enthusiasm. She knew exactly what the downsides to this were. "The only problem, she said, looking at Mick, "is that vampires make really _bad_ liars. Now, what's wrong?" Mick shook his head. "It's just I keep thinking you'll be so mad at me for-" "For saving my life?!" "For turning you into a vampire, Beth!" He said in a harsh tone. Beth winced and Mick softened his expression.

"Look, Mick," Beth began, walking toward Mick, "I made you. If you blame anyone, it should be me." Mick's head and shoulders drooped and he closed his eyes. "I could never blame you, for anyhting." He said, shaking his head slightly. "Never."

Beth closed the space between them and Mick looked up. Upon impulse, Beth threw her arms around him and squeezed him to her slim form.

After a while, they broke apart and locked eyes. Mick lifted his hands to clasp Beth's upper arms. "I love you, Beth Turner." He said earnistly. "I love you, too." Beth replied, smiling at him. "Come on." Mick said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's go home." With that, the two walked out of the building together.

**A/N: Hey everybody. thank you all for being so understanding. We have no idea when we'll loose him, and it may even be before this chapter even shows up on the site. Well, your reviews lift my day quite a bit when I read them. I dunno when the update will me. Thanks again, all of you! Passes out cyber sweets I love all!**


	5. Helping along the Newbie

In Her Eyes

"Come on." Mick said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's go home." With that, the two walked out of the building together.

The next few days passed by, full of teaching and learning. Mick taught Beth just how to survive being a vampire, and Beth taught Mick things she had learned in her mortal life, including interior design, household helpers and many other things. How he didn't know half of these things from all the years he had existed, he didn't know. In those few days, Mick, Beth, and Josef got incredibly close. Beth even met the Cleaner more often after Mick called her and her team out to clean up the bodies of the three men in the warehouse. That had been a funny time that neither Beth, Mick, nor the Cleaner and crew would forget all that easily.

_The cleaner walked into the building and stopped in the doorway. She looked from Mick to Beth and back. She closed her eyes, brow furrowed, and smelled, as if savoring the smell of a home-cooked meal. She opened her eyes, still confused. "Yea, I thought that's what I smelt." She said, looking at Beth. The information finally clicked as the discovery dawned on her and her eyes went wide. She then started to smile and rushed over to the two other vampires. "I don't know whether to congratulate the both of you, or to scold you on something so dangerous." She said, shaking both of their hands. "We're not married, you know, Miss Cleaner." Beth said. "Oh, call me Melisande, please." "Is that your real name?" Mick asked, bewildered. "Well, yes, but no one can know. Not even my own team. Only one other person knows, and that's Josef ."_

"_Oh!" Mick exclaimed. "Josef's gonna kill me for turning you, Beth!" He said. Beth looked at Mick worriedly. "What do you mean? I'm a vampire now. Why would I tell anyone I exist?" Mick shook his head. "No, I mean what if you vamp out on camera? You know how paranoid Josef is. With some of the crimes you cover, what if you vamp out on screen because of the blood? Then if you sense something, you can't broadcast it if the police don't know it. That raises to many suspicions. Then of course, you have to - ." "Mick, calm down. We'll take everything as it comes. We'll both, or all three of us," She said looking over at the cleaner, "go over to Josef's and explain what happened, and he should be at least a little understanding. Trust me, Mick, everything will be just fine." _

_Mick smiled at Beth, but said nothing. "Well," the cleaner said, business like, turning to her crew. "Let's get this cleaned up and scourged down. We don't want the police getting wind of this one." Her crew nodded in unison and dispersed throughout the room cleaning down the walls, picking up the large things, then wiping down the floor. _

_Mick turned to Beth and said, "For your sake, I hope you're right about Josef. You've never seen his bad side. When he's mad he just goes off at the littlest thing, so pray to the Lord it isn't you." Beth's face turned from carefree to serious. "Mick, I know what I got into. I'm glad, too. I can tell you right now, Josef won't be mad at you or me. We'll just go over and tell him everything. Mick, We'll get through this together. I -" Beth stopped and took a deep breath. "I love you, Mick. We'll be fine." She smiled at him and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him once more. _

"_Sorry to disturb this beautiful moment here, but shouldn't we be going over to Josef's now? Don't you think he should know?" The Cleaner said. Beth had looked up at her and said, "Now, Melisande, it sounds like you just want to go and see Josef for yourself." The Cleaner smiled slyly and said, "Me? No. No, Josef and I are just old friends." And with that, she had turned on her heel and told her second in command, Damien, something. Mick caught a look at her face to see it bright red. He did nothing but snicker. _

_When they had gotten to Josef's, the Cleaner walked in first. "Melly! How's my favorite girl?" "Accompanied." She said, turning a very deep shade of red and turning to look towards the door. Mick walked through the door, grinning, closely followed by Beth. Josef sniffed the air lightly, then more obviously. His face went more pale than usual and he turned his eyes on Beth. "Who did this to you?" He said dangerously. Mick stepped closer to Josef. "It was me, she almost died." _

_Josef's face turned from irrevocable anger to worried in a flash. "How? Does this have anything to do with the guy you had England find?"_

_They had spent the rest of the evening and the better part of the morning explaining everything to Josef from when Mick came in to his apartment to when the Cleaner they came in and found them, Mick, and Beth: two vampires when there should have only been one._

_After a while, Beth had surprised them all by calmly saying, "I'm thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?" Mick, Josef, and Melisande had looked at Beth strangely before she said, "What? Don't you have any morgue blood like Mick?" looking from one to the next, bewildered. Josef looked at Beth, then Mick quickly, and disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later he came back with a bottle and a younger male. "What's with the guy?" Beth asked, then realized and said, "No. No, I won't. Just give me the bottle." "Beth, please." Josef tried to reason. "No. I won't. I can't. I mean at least not yet. I'm not trained and my blood lust isn't honed yet. I don't want to try and end up draining the poor man. Just give me the bottle and maybe we can work our way up to a willing freshie." she reasoned. Josef sighed with resignation. "Fine." She finished that bottle and had five more through out the evening. _

* * *

Now, sitting in Mick's living room for the umpteenth time in the last few days, Beth was drinking a tall glass of AB- while listening to the shower run upstairs. Mick had given her a key the day before just incase she needed him quickly. Beth heard the water shut off and she could hear the towel coming off the rack and drying off a body. She sat the cup down on the coffee table and turned toward the stairs.

"Hi Beth." She heard Mick say before she even saw him coming down the stairs. "Hey Mick. Have a nice shower? I got you a glass of A+."

Mick came down the stairs in his blood red lounging pajama pants. "Thanks a lot, Beth." He sat down next to her on the couch, drinking from his glass.

They sat that way for a while. Beth was working on her laptop on her day off while Mick was sitting there watching the screen. _"This is Beth Turner for Buzzwire." _Beth had just finished watching the newest Buzzwire segment from the night before. Beth hadn't watched it yet because she had come home so tired the night before. "Beth," Mick asked, turning to her after a few moments of silence. "How do you feel you're adjusting?" Beth took a long deep breath before answering. "I'm not gonna lie. It's not easy. But that's why I have you, isn't it? As long as you don't leave me, I should adjust perfectly fine." Mick smiled. "Elizabeth Willow Falyn Marie Lisette Turner," he said, using her full name for the first time, "I would never leave your side. I promise you that much, at least." Beth returned a soft, loving smile, and said, "I wouldn't ask for any more. And thank you. It's been so long since I've heard all my names. Old family tradition, you know?" "Yeah, I do. Believe me, it felt oddly nice to say them. They roll off the tongue nicely." He said with a smirk. Beth nodded and swallowed the last gulp of her drink. She paused for a moment, thinking. "I wonder what Mel's middle name is. Josef would probably know." "I wonder what Josef's middle name is." Mick said. "Oh, Josef's? Taliesin Aonghus. Charles Taliesin Aonghus Fitzpatrick." Beth said happily. Mick stared at her, bewildered. "How on earth would you know that?" Beth smiled. "I'm a reporter, Mick. I live for research. You don't think that I only do research on my stories, do you? Honestly Mick, you should know me better then that." Mick smiled. "Yea, I should, shouldn't I?"

That was all the two vampires needed. They spent the rest of the night asking each other everything from favorite high school teacher to favorite movie to favorite dance to favorite song and even to Mick's favorite war memory. It wasn't until 1:00 in the morning that they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Josef." Beth called through laughter of what Mick had just told her. They had been talking about times that had gotten them really annoyed and Mick had told her about one time in the war when his barracks had gotten in trouble for something another soldier had done. When the soldier had came back the entire barracks had helped to tie him up on the top of the flagpole in the middle of winter. The soldier had been naked.

Josef walked in and saw the two laughing. "So, what have you two been doing all day?" Mick and Beth stopped laughing. "Oh shoot." Mick said. "Josef, we are so sorry, we just lost track of time. We forgot it was card night." "Well, it wouldn't have helped you. I was on fire tonight." Beth flinched. She was still uncomfortable with talk of fire and silver as well as sharp objects. "Still, we are sorry Josef." Mick said. "Next week, we'll defiantly be there." "Good, I'm getting tired of all the O- in the games." Josef said. Mick and Beth both laughed.

"So, Charles," Mick said turning to Josef. Josef raised an eyebrow. "or should I say Taliesin Aonghus?" Josef growled and the other two started laughing. "How did you find that out?"

After that, the three vampires talked until it was almost sunrise. Only then did Josef say, "Well, I'd better get going and get some sleep." Mick and Beth stopped and looked out the window. The first dim tints of morning were only beginning to poke out of the ground and reaching for the sky. "Oh no." Beth breathed. Josef had already gotten up. "Well, see you later you two." He walked out the door.

"Hey Mick, do you think I would be able to get home before the sun fully starts to rise?" Beth asked. Mick looked out his window for a few seconds. "No, no I don't think you would. Even with your driving." He joked. "No, you can stay here today." Beth, still only a newly turned vampire, was still very sensitive to sunlight. Beth breathed out, relived. "Thanks so much Mick." "Eh, no problem." He said, shrugging. "Wait, um, I have a question. Mick… don't you only have one freezer?"


End file.
